Street sharks all the chapters
by Oreo15
Summary: I finally put them all together for you guys, hope you enjoy


Street Sharks ff

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes; I was in a glass container. "Daddy? What's going on?" I looked down to find my dad in front of me. "It's okay sweetheart, you're going to be ok." I nodded my head. Then closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I saw a figure that didn't look human, he was a shark. The glass was filled with water; I didn't understand how I was still breathing! "What should we do with her?" said the shark man in front of me. "… Take her out, drain the water and smash the glass." The other shark man flipped a switch, and then the same shark man came up to me and used his fist to smash the glass. I felt weak and very jittery. "You're ok now. I promise that no one will hurt you anymore, I'm a friend." He smiled, he held me close. "Who are you guys? What's going on!?" I got scared, and got even jitterier. "It's ok, just calm down. We'll tell you who we are and what happened when we get you to a safe place." Even if they told me everything, I'd still be scared. The shark man lifted me into his arms, and ran off out of the lab, the others followed.

The shark man set me down on a bed in a room, he smiled. "I'm Ripster, this orange one is Slammu, the one with the stripes is Streex, the brown one is Jab, the red one is Predator, but we like to call him Red, and the whale is Moby, together we are the Street Sharks… you need rest, we'll leave for a couple minutes to get all this. Just give us a holler if you need anything." They all left the room, Ripster closed the door. I saw a mirror; I wanted to check for any injuries. I looked, and saw that I was one of them. A shark. I screamed. Ripster came into the room and saw me crying, I was on the ground balling my eyes out. He came close to me and tried to hold me, I just kept crying. "It's ok, it's not so bad, and besides you look cute like that." He tried to smile, but I didn't want to look. "I promise, no one's going to hurt you, I promise." I looked up. "And hope to die?" he looked at me, and then he smiled. "And hope to die." I wiped my face, and then I smiled back. I let him hold me in his arms, he was warm. I felt safe.

I was sitting on the bed with everyone in the room; they had news of what I was. "A nurse shark? Is it dangerous?" They were about to laugh. "No, it's not a dangerous shark, but the point is, is that your not human anymore, and this is what you are from now on." I looked down feeling ashamed that my dad do this to me. Slammu came next to me and patted me on the back. "It's not so bad when you get used to it, besides you're a member now. Your family." He smiled; I guess I was part of a family. "And another thing… we… found your dad… dead." I looked at Streex. "My dad is dead!? How did this happen!?" they all looked down, except Ripster. "We only found his body, and it looked like someone sliced him in half too, I'm sorry." I looked down feeling ashamed of myself. "…" nothing came out of my mouth. "Guys, I think we should leave her alone for a bit." They all left the room. Then, Ripster came back into the room. "… Sorry, about your dad. We tried to help him too, but we were too late." I looked down again, still feeling that my dad's death was my fault. "Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault. He didn't die because of you, he died from… something else." He smiled, and held me close. "Why did you pause like that!?" I said, I didn't even have to look at him to know that something wasn't right. "I paused because there are just some things that you shouldn't know, do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I looked up at Ripster, and nearly cried again. I hugged him, and let out all my sorrow out on him. "Shhh, it's ok, it's ok. I promise that everything is going to be ok." He held me tight, but I held him tighter. I cried myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up, Ripster was sleeping right next to me. I walked up to the curtains to let some light in, but it was raining. I turned around to find Ripster awake and smiling. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" I looked at him and smiled back. "I slept good… You?" he got out from the bed and walked up to me. "I slept well, how do you feel now that you're our new sister?" I looked at him confused. "Sister!?" He chuckled. "Yeah, everyone here is family. And now you're our new little sister…Ugh! I forgot your name, I'm so sorry." I knew that I didn't tell them my name. But, I didn't want him to feel bad. "My name is Billy, Billy Montague." I gave him a big hug, he hugged me back, and then we went to the kitchen with the others waiting for me. "Welcome to the Street Sharks, little sister!" they all came running up to me and hugging me, telling me how nice it was for me to be part of the family.

Street Sharks ff Chapter 2

Me, Red, and Slammu, were watching a movie called 'The nightmare before Christmas'. They said it was a classic by Tim Burton. Jack Skeleton and Sally were my favorite characters in the movie. When the movie was over, I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Red yelled. "Just your old pall… Rox!" everyone gathered around the other shark. Rox… sounded familiar, but oh well. He sounded cool. "Hey! Who's the cutie in the green top!?" they all looked at me and smiled, Ripster came into the room. "This is Billy; she's our new little sister to the group!" Rox came up to me, and looked me dead in the face. "So, your Billy huh? How would you like to cruise around the city with me!?" I looked at everyone, then Ripster. He smiled, and nodded his head. "Okay, I guess…" Rox pulled my arm, and took me outside to his motorcycle. "Cool!" I said. We were cruising all of downtown.

We came back an hour later; everyone was all waiting and smiling. A little creepy that their smiling the way they were, but I was happy. "Welcome home." Said Ripster. I smiled and gave everyone a hug.

I was in my room listening to Shakira; I liked her songs in Spanish. Ripster came in the room and had a slice of pizza in his hand. "Hey, I thought I'd give you something to eat, since that you came home a little late… So, how was your ride with Rox?" I looked up at Ripster and smiled. "It was fun; Rox did most of the talking… But I had fun!" he smiled. Then, he gave me the pizza and left the room. "Sleep good tonight, cause tomorrow we have training to do, okay?" I nodded my head… Training sounds fun!

The pizza tasted horrible!

When I woke up, I yawned a couple times, got dressed, did my hair, brushed my teeth, and went to the other room. I saw everyone training and trying to hit each other, especially Red. Red was like a ninja, using all that kung fu and stuff. "Hey little sis! Wanna join the fun!?" said Jab, I nodded my head and walked up to him. "Alright! Now hit me with all you got!" hit him!? Is he crazy!? "Go on, don't be afraid. I won't hit back." I pulled my fist back, and hit him with all my might! Jab was still standing there, I felt like a total wimp. "Good, now try to hit me harder." I knew that he was testing me, but I listened. I pulled my fist back again and hit him as hard as I could! My hand cracked, I think I broke it. "… That's enough with the hitting for today. How about we go to Red and see what he's doing." I checked my hand to make sure I didn't break or sprain it. It was fine; it just needed a break for a minute. "Alright, now I will teach you the basics. First, punch left, right then kick! Got that?" I followed. "Good! Now move your body with the punch and kick." I listened to what he said. "I did it!" I said, Red turned around and smiled. "Good job! Practice those moves and tomorrow we'll start something new, okay?" I nodded my head and smiled, I gave Red a hug then walked back to my room. "This is so cool!" I said to myself.

Ripster came into my room and sat on the bed next to me. "Sigh, we need to do a makeover with your room, because it looks all dingy and there are too many cracks. Wanna change your room?" I nodded my head and smiled.

We got everything all set and ready for my room to get a makeover, we got paint, furniture, and some paintings that I did awhile ago. "Everyone ready!?" said Moby, he was in charge of the whole thing. "Get set… GO!" we rushed to the walls, got our paint brushes, and started to paint the walls. I did most of the decorations.

When we were done, we took a long and tiring break. It took all of us three hours to paint the walls. "Boy! That sure is a lot of hard work! And just to paint the walls too!" I looked down at the floor, I was hungry and I was not in the mood for pizza. I looked at the television, and walked up to it. I had to make sure nobody was watching, I took the T.V. down from the stand and ate it. It tasted kind of good, needed salt, but good! When I was done eating the T.V. I saw Ripster standing right in front of me. I felt ashamed that I ate their only T.V., I looked down and gave him what was left of the T.V. "You shouldn't feel bad, we eat things like this too. Besides, we have a spare in the back, so it's not your fault that you were hungry. C'mon, I have something to show you." He took me bye the hand and led me to the back of the room; I saw something was covered by a sheet. Ripster removed the sheet, it was a motorcycle. "For me!?" I asked while drooling over the most beautiful thing in the world. "Yep! All yours and no one can use it but you… Plus it talks too!" I looked at the bike and grinned. "How does it talk!?" Ripster held my shoulders and pointed the keys to the bike. "Kane, awake!" I looked at the bike and it turned on. "Yes, master?" My mouth was wide open. "I don't believe it, it talks!" he smiled and pushed me closer to it. "What does my master have in mind for me?" Ripster put his hand on the bike and smiled. "She is your new master. Take good care of her, and drive safe with her." Ripster put me on the bike, put the helmet on my head, opened the garage door, and smiled. "Have a safe trip! Cause here you go!" I looked forward, and then ZOOM! We were off! "KANE! SLOW DOWN!" I yelled. But nothing, Kane just kept going. "What is my new masters' name?" I looked down at the monitor that spoke to me. "Billy Montague!" we turned left and curved a right. "Very nice to meet you, Billy Montague. Where would you like to go?" I looked up front, and saw that we were at the main road. The highway. I thought about where to go, and then a bell rang in my head. "I'd like to go to the book store, please!" Kane didn't say a word, but he did go faster.

When we arrived at the bookstore, I had to make sure that no one sees my face. I entered the bookstore, and got all the books that I wanted. I got the books, and went back outside to Kane. "Did you get what you wanted Madame?" I nodded, but I don't think he understood me. We went riding off back to home.

When we got home, I put up Kane's kickstand and said goodbye. "Bye Kane, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kane blinked his blinkers. "I'll see you tomorrow. My lady." I left the garage and smiled at him.

Street Sharks Chapter 3

That same night that I came back with Kane, I still couldn't sleep. Ripster came into the kitchen and had a curious look on his face. "What are you doing… couldn't sleep?" I nodded my head. "Oh, well… try to get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." I looked at him with my head turned sideways. "What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked. "By **us**, I mean you. Your gonna run errands for us… we ran out of supplies ha-ha!" I giggled too, but it gave me the chance to talk to Kane again.

When I woke up, nobody was home. I went all around the place to check if anybody was trying to scare me. "Well that's funny! Nobodies home!" I said to myself. I saw a note on the table right next to me; I picked it up and started to read it.

'Dear Billy,

Sorry that we couldn't say goodbye, but something came up and we had to rush to the thing we were supposed to do. So do you think you can take a ride and go to the store to get a couple things for us? Thanks!

Moby'

I sighed, and walked to the garage where Kane was waiting for me. "Did you sleep well, my lady?" I nodded, went up to the shelf and put my suit and helmet on. "Show time!" I said to myself, again. We drove off.

When I reached the store, I looked at the list that the guys gave me and got a carriage. Everyone was looking at me weird; I kept my helmet on just in case. I didn't want anybody to see me as a shark.

I got what was on the list and went back to Kane; he beeped the horn letting me know where he was. "Did you get what you needed, my lady?" I sighed. "It's just Billy, you don't have to call me that." I kicked the kickstand up and drove off, back onto the highway.

When we got home, I still didn't hear a thing. I was guessing nobody was home. When I put Kane's kickstand down I told him to tell me if anything in the house. He scanned the whole house, but no one was here. I said goodbye to Kane and closed the garage door.

I watched T.V. for a little while, and then I heard a knock on the door. It was Rox. "Yo! What's up little sis!?" he gave me a hug and came inside. "So? Where is everybody!? And why is it just you!?" I nearly laughed, but I didn't. "I'm here alone because the guys said that there was something important that they had to do, and I also had to run errands." I just kept smiling, he smiled back. "So! Wanna come with me and go for a ride?" I nodded my head, and then he took my arm and led me out the door. "On our way to get pizza!"

We arrived at the pizza plaza, people were staring at us. I got a slice of pizza and the pizza still didn't taste good to me. But, I didn't want to hurt Rox's feelings. I had to eat the pizza, even if it didn't taste good. "So! Tell me… how did you- and why did you become a Street Shark?" I looked up; I didn't want to answer that question. But I had to. "My dad… was a scientist. He believed that he can change mankind by making them live longer, but no one offered. I wanted to help my dad by proving that I was worthy of his time. So I offered. When I was in the glass case, they made me fall asleep, then I saw nothing but black. But, when I woke up I saw you guys trying to help me. I never saw my dad after that day." Rox looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "So what happened to your dad?" I looked down at the pizza that I nearly puked. "He… Died." He looked sad for a minute from the corner of my eye. But when I looked up, he was smiling. "Ah, don't worry about it! I'm sure that your dad is in a better place." He smiled, I smiled back. "Can I tell you something?" Rox looked up; his pizza fell out of his hand. "Sure! Ask me anything!" I looked down and told him. "I think I like someone." He made a shocked face. "WHAT! Who is it!? Is he cool!? Is he one of us!?" I nodded my head. "Well tell me! Who's the lucky bastard!?" I sighed and looked up; I looked at Rox in the eyes. "I think I like… Ripster… and a lot too." He looked me dead in the face with his mouth wide open. He looked funny that way. "WHAT!? You like Ripster!? That is so… cool! But he's older than you!" I stared at him and pulled him by the shirt. "Promise that you won't tell him or anyone! Not even a peep or a word of what we talked about! Please!" he shook his head up and down. Then we went home.

When Rox dropped me off, I said my goodbye and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for promising that you wouldn't tell, you're a good friend." He blushed a little bit, and then he went speeding off. When I got inside the house, everyone was waiting for me. "Welcome home, little sis!" said Streex. They all came running up to me, and gave me a big hug. Ripster came up to me and hugged me last. "Saved the best for last." I nodded my head, and then I went back to my room.

I was listening to my iPod that Rox gave me, it all the songs that I liked. Red came into my room and sat next to me. "So… what's up?" I lifted my shoulders and shook my head. "Nothing really, just that me and Rox went out for pizza." He nodded his head. "That's cool. But to the main point, you like Ripster, don't you?" I looked at him with surprise. "Rox told you, didn't he!?" he shook his head and smiled. "No, I knew it all along. How I knew, I saw it in you eyes that the way you look at Ripster, is something like 'I like you'. That is how I know that you like him." I looked down feeling ashamed of these feelings that I have for Ripster. "There's no need to be upset if you like him, and I think when the time is right… you'll tell him how you feel. Now! Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow, I'll see you in the morning." Red left my room and closed the door; I kept looking down at my iPod. I then realized that I just didn't like Ripster as a friend.

I think I'm in love with him.

Street Sharks ff Chapter 4

I looked at my clock, it was 5am. I sighed, and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Slammu was there. "Hey, what are you doing up?" I went up to Slammu, and sat in a chair. "I couldn't sleep, sigh, I… needed something to eat or drink to make me fall asleep." Slammu nodded his head, he went o the radio and put it in front of me. "Eat, you'll feel better." I looked at the radio, and then I took a bite of it. It tasted just like the T.V.! "Is it ok?" I nodded my head. "Needs salt, but how can we eat house hold objects!?" Slammu laughed, and then he held my shoulder. "Sigh, it's just how we were from the beginning. We ate, and ate, and ate, until there was nothing left in the lab-" I looked at him, and I knew that something was up! "The lab!? What about the lab!? Did you see my dad or anybody!?" he sighed, and held me close. "I saw your father, but he was suffering when we found him. Everyone else there was dead, blood was everywhere, and no one survived but your dad." I knew what he was talking about; it meant that someone had to put my father's pain to an end. "Who did it?" Slammu looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean!?" I held him as tight as I could. "Who put an end to my father's pain!?" Slammu looked away, and then he held me tight and whispered in my ear. "…. Ripster." What!? That couldn't be right! I mean, he's a nice guy! "I know that you're shocked to hear that Ripster did 'put an end to your dad's misery', but don't be mad at him. Your father was suffering, and there was no other way we could've helped him. I'm so sorry that I had to tell you this." A tear rolled down my cheek, I cried into Slammu's arms.

When I was done crying, I went back to my room and read one of the books I got at the bookstore. My eyes were swollen, and I couldn't stop thinking about what Slammu said. I sighed, and lay down in my bed.

An hour later, Ripster came into my room and sat next to me. "…I know what Slammu told you… you can be mad at me… and I want you to know that I love you, even if you hate me for killing your father." I looked at him with wide eyes, and then I gave him a huge hug. "I could never hate you! You're my big brother and I love you! I could never ever hate you! Never!" he looked at me, and then hugged me back.

When we got out of my room, everyone was in the kitchen with smiles on their faces. "Ok guys, what's going on?" I said with a smile on my face, I was wiping the tears off my face. "Well… we heard that you were a great artist. And, we also heard that there was a contest… so we were wondering, if you wanted to join?" I was surprised that there was a contest going on. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded yes. They all came up to me and gave me a big hug, I was happy that my brothers were gonna cheer me on!

Later that day, I went to Kane and told him everything that was going on. Kane put on his sirens; I was guessing that he was happy. "I'll take you to the competition, and I wish you the best of luck at it! Miss Billy!"

Street Sharks Chapter 5

The day before the competition, I went to Ripster's door. I was nervous to knock on it. My hands were shaking; I slapped my hand and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Ripster was at the door with a big smile on his face. "I…I um…" Dammit! Why can't the words come out of my mouth!? "Are you ok?" I looked up and made a small smile. "I… um… I gotta go!" I ran to the garage, and kicked up Kane's kickstand. Then I rode off to somewhere no one can find me. The library.

When I reached the library, I went to my favorite section. The manga section. I ran up to one of the bookshelves and got a book out. I had to read, to let out all that feeling that I had a while ago.

When I was done reading the book that I read, I went downstairs and went back to Kane. "What happened to you!? Are you all right Miss Billy!?" I nodded my head, and kicked Kane's kickstand up. I drove back home.

I reached home, and stayed in the garage for a couple minutes. When I was done with my moment, I went to the garage door and put my head on it. "Oh, who am I kidding? I have a great life and family! And I'm mostly in love with my big brother!" I opened the door, and Ripster was the only one in the room. He must've heard me! "We need to talk." Shit! He did hear me! "It's not anything bad, we just need to talk about something." We sat down; I looked at him knowing that he probably heard me. "Sigh, do you like me?" I knew it! He knew that I liked him! Dammit, just stay calm and look at him in the eyes. Then give him an answer. "I… I…I." Ripster looked at me with an upset look on his face. He turned his head. "It's ok… you don't have to answer that, I'll just go and leave you alone for a bit." Ripster got up and walked away. But, before he could walk back to his room, I went up to him and kissed him. The kiss lasted for two seconds. "Wow." He said. I covered my lips and ran to my room. I closed the door on him. "Wait! It's ok! I didn't mean to-" I leaned against my door and covered my face. "Look, it's ok! I know that you like me, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. I know this because… I see it in your eyes. And, it's ok, because… heh, I like you too. Ever since you joined the group, I've always liked you… please, open the door." I looked down at the floor. "Do you mean it?" I couldn't believe I said that! "Yes." He answered! Crap, what do I do!? I have to confront him. I opened the door, and kept looking down. "I do, with all my heart." He smiled. Then, he put his hand on my chin. I looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't just like you, I'm in love with you… do you know what I mean?" he looked at me with eyes the color of blue. Ripster pulled me close to him, we kissed.

Street Sharks Chapter 6

I woke up, with Ripster right next to me in bed, he was still asleep. I smiled, then I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, Ripster was awake. "Good morning." He whispered, I smiled. "Good morning to you too." I whispered back. He smiled, and then we kissed. "I love you, Billy." He said, I nodded my head. "I know, I love you too." I got out of bed and got dressed. "Close your eyes." I giggled, and then Ripster turned around.

When I got dressed, me and Ripster went out of my room with everyone out there. "What's going on?" I asked, they all had an upset look on their faces. "We know what you two did last night… and it's about time! I mean it's like c'mon! So how was it!?" Streex was going all over it. "How was what!?" I asked. "The kiss! And also you two sleeping together! That must've been awesome!" I couldn't believe that they were all, mostly Streex, going all over me and Ripster being together. "We don't need to tell you what we did last night! And now that we're together, I would like you not make such a big deal about it! Ok!?" I nearly laughed, because of the looks on everyone's faces. "Now, if you'll excuse us. We have a date to go on." I looked at Ripster, not knowing where we were going. He smiled, and I smiled back. Ripster took me by the hand, and pulled me to the garage. Kane looked happy to see us. "Welcome back Miss Billy! And you too Sir Ripster! Where would you like to go today!?" I looked at Ripster, he smiled at me. He was up to something. "We would like to go to the park, the Roger Williams Park." The park sounded like fun, and then Ripster opened the garage door and we were off.

We arrived at the park in an hour, I didn't mind as long as I was with Ripster. When we got in the park, we decided to take a walk. The walk was nice, but it was silent. "… So um, nice weather, huh?" he looked at me, and then he hugged me. "I never want this moment to end." I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed and was smiling. Ripster's smile was like a cheerful and sunny day any time of the day, week, or month. I loved him, and I knew that he loved me.

There was nobody at the park, it was a good thing. I was on the swing; Ripster was right next to me. "The perfect day, with the perfect girl. This has to be the greatest day of my life." I stopped swinging, and then I sat on Ripster's lap. "What's wrong?" I looked at him. "… If anything happened to me, would you come and find me?" he looked at me surprised. "What are you talking about? Of course I'll find you! No matter what happens, I'll be there for you! And I promise that nothing will happen to you!" I looked at him; I put my hand on his face. Then, we kissed.

When we got back home, I ran inside the house. Streex, Jab, and Moby were the only ones there. "Where are Slammu and Red?" I asked. "Slammu is in Red's room, but they need to talk about something… Dinner anyone!?" Moby was in a good mood, I didn't know why but I liked it.

We all ate dinner together, I was the first one done. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door to open it, it was Rox. And I knew that he was happy to see me. "Hey there little sis! What's up!?" I hugged him, and gave him a big smile. "I'm doing well, and I have some news to tell you. Me and Ripster are going out now, isn't that great?" I said it in a calm tone; I didn't want Rox to feel bad. "…That is beyond awesome! I also heard that you two slept together!" I blushed. "Now don't make my girl feel like that, she's already been through enough." Ripster looked at me, and then he gave me a small smile. "Now! Let's have desert, shall we?" I nodded my head.

Desert tasted delicious.

Street Sharks Chapter 7

I went to my room with Ripster right next to me, we were holding hands. "This is nice; we actually get to spend more time with each other. And no one can ruin this moment." I looked at him with a big smile; I looked into his eyes and saw that they were as blue as sapphires. "I love you Ripster." he smiled back, and put his hand on my chin. "I know, I love you too." We kissed, and the kiss felt like there were fireworks exploding in the air. It felt like magic, a tear rolled down my cheek. "What's wrong, did I do something!?" I shook my head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me." Ripster came close to me again. "I could nev-" I heard the door slam open, it was Streex. "What the hell is going on here!?" said Streex, and he had an upset look on his face. "What the hell Ripster!? You two should be in her room getting it on! Now get in there and make some love!" I knew what Streex meant by "Making love" and "Getting it on". I couldn't take so much of this embarrassment, Ripster looked at me blushing. "Alright Streex, that's enough! We're not gonna go and have sex! We just started dating, and now you want me to-" I ran to my room and slammed the door; I laid on the bed and thought really hard. "Billy, I'm sorry about what I said made you embarrassed. But, I'm just that kind of guy that wants my brothers happy. I'm sorry." I opened the door, and saw Streex standing in front of me. "…I forgive you. And I know that all you want to do is make your brothers happy. But, just don't say stuff like that again, deal?" I put my hand out, and he did the same. "Deal!" I smiled and gave Streex a big hug. "Well, now that's settled. Let's go out and eat!" I grabbed their hands, and then we were off to breakfast.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I saw everyone already there. "Hey! Over here!" I heard Red from across the room; I ran to the guys and gave them all big hugs. "So? What's up?" asked Moby, Rox was there too. "Nothing much, slept good, and I'm hungry!" they all smiled, and then they looked at me. "Well then, eat up!" I looked all around, and saw nothing at the table. "Eat what!?" I asked, they were about to laugh. "Eat anything! We're paying for any damage, so, eat up! You can eat the table, the stove the T.V. anything! It's on the house!" I looked at Ripster, he smiled. "Alrighty then! Let's dig in!"

I was so stuffed, I couldn't eat anther bite. "Ugh! I am so full!" said Rox; we were all on the ground with our stomachs full. "I can't eat another bite! My stomach is gonna explode!" I looked at Slammu, his stomach did look like it was gonna explode! I giggled a little. "You guys are too funny! That's what I love about this family!" they all looked at me, and then we all laughed.

When we arrived at home, Ripster came close to my ear and whispered. "How about we leave them and go someplace private?" Asked Ripster, and somewhere private sounded like he did want to have sex. I took Ripster's hand, and led him to the garage. Kane honked his horn, and then we were off to where ever Ripster wanted to go.

I looked all around to see that we were at a river near downtown; the place was beautiful at night. I wanted to sight see, and go around dancing like a little school girl! "Like it?" Ripster asked, I nodded my head up and down really fast. Ripster cam close to me, and held my hand. We lied down on the grass and looked up at the stars. "It's just too beautiful!" I said, Ripster looked at me with a blushed look on his face. "So! Umm… pretty sky tonight! B-but not as pretty as you, I mean it's pretty and stuff and-" I kissed Ripster on the cheek; he blushed even more which was pretty funny.

We looked at the stars all night; it was like little diamonds twinkling in the sky. Ripster came on top of me, we kissed. "I love you so much." I put my hand on his face, and kissed him back. "I love you so much too."

We made love that very night.

Street Sharks ff Chapter 8

I woke up, with Ripster holding me in his arms. He was still asleep, I checked my watch to see the time, and it was 5am. I looked at Ripster and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he woke up. "Good morning." I said, he looked at me and smiled. "Same for you, how did you sleep?" he asked, I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I slept well, thanks… we'd better head home, and the others might be worried." Ripster looked at me and gave me a big smile, and then he winked at me. "Don't worry, the guys already know that we're here. They knew that we were gonna be out this late." He said, I looked at Ripster with my look. It works every time with dad and I'm sure that it'll work on Ripster. "… Alright, alright let's go home and see what the others are up to. Then, we can all go to the amusement park and have fun, sound good?" Ripster asked, I nodded my head, and then we went straight back home.

When we got home, Ripster opened the door and saw that everyone was waiting for us. "What's going on guys? You look like you guys want to talk to us about something." Said Ripster, I looked at everyone and saw that they did want to talk to us. "Where the hell were you two last night!?" asked Moby, he had a mad face on him. "Chill out! We were just out at the park looking at the stars, that's all! And nothing else!" he said, I looked Ripster and then at everyone. "I agree with Ripster, all we did was look at the stars and slept over at the park, that's it, nothing else." I said, the gang looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Now that that's out of our way, let's all go and have some fun!" said Ripster, I looked at everyone with a big smile and ran to them to give them big hugs. "Alright, alright! Let's go to the beach or something and take all of this nonsense out of our minds." Said Moby, the beach sounded nice, and I did like the water ever since I was little. When I ran to the door, I saw that it was already raining outside. When I closed the door, the lights went flickering on and off. Then, the lights went out and I couldn't see a thing. "Everybody just calm down, it's just a power outage!" said Ripster, I tried to run up to him but I couldn't see who I was hugging. "If you're trying to hug Ripster, he's right next to me." Said Jab, I put my hand out to see if he was telling the truth, and he was. Ripster grabbed my hand pulled me to him, he held me tight. "You don't like the rain, huh?" asked Ripster, I put my head on his chest and nodded my head. "I thought so, you're shivering like crazy." Said Ripster, and he wasn't lying I was shaking. "Ever since I was little I've always hated stormy days like these, I've always hated how the lightning would crash on trees and houses and then leave a mega roar, like a lion." I said, my knees felt weak and I couldn't hold my balance any longer. I fell on the ground with Ripster still holding on to me, I closed my eyes trying not to listen to the roar of the storm. Ripster put his hand on my face and lightly kissed my lips. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here." He said softly, and then I felt everyone coming to embrace me. I felt safe, I felt everyone's comfort. I closed my eyes and laid down on Ripster's lap.

I never wanted this storm to end.

Street Sharks ff Chapter 8

I woke up, with Ripster holding me in his arms. He was still asleep, I checked my watch to see the time, and it was 5am. I looked at Ripster and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he woke up. "Good morning." I said, he looked at me and smiled. "Same for you, how did you sleep?" he asked, I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I slept well, thanks… we'd better head home, and the others might be worried." Ripster looked at me and gave me a big smile, and then he winked at me. "Don't worry, the guys already know that we're here. They knew that we were gonna be out this late." He said, I looked at Ripster with my look. It works every time with dad and I'm sure that it'll work on Ripster. "… Alright, alright let's go home and see what the others are up to. Then, we can all go to the amusement park and have fun, sound good?" Ripster asked, I nodded my head, and then we went straight back home.

When we got home, Ripster opened the door and saw that everyone was waiting for us. "What's going on guys? You look like you guys want to talk to us about something." Said Ripster, I looked at everyone and saw that they did want to talk to us. "Where the hell were you two last night!?" asked Moby, he had a mad face on him. "Chill out! We were just out at the park looking at the stars, that's all! And nothing else!" he said, I looked Ripster and then at everyone. "I agree with Ripster, all we did was look at the stars and slept over at the park, that's it, nothing else." I said, the gang looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Now that that's out of our way, let's all go and have some fun!" said Ripster, I looked at everyone with a big smile and ran to them to give them big hugs. "Alright, alright! Let's go to the beach or something and take all of this nonsense out of our minds." Said Moby, the beach sounded nice, and I did like the water ever since I was little. When I ran to the door, I saw that it was already raining outside. When I closed the door, the lights went flickering on and off. Then, the lights went out and I couldn't see a thing. "Everybody just calm down, it's just a power outage!" said Ripster, I tried to run up to him but I couldn't see who I was hugging. "If you're trying to hug Ripster, he's right next to me." Said Jab, I put my hand out to see if he was telling the truth, and he was. Ripster grabbed my hand pulled me to him, he held me tight. "You don't like the rain, huh?" asked Ripster, I put my head on his chest and nodded my head. "I thought so, you're shivering like crazy." Said Ripster, and he wasn't lying I was shaking. "Ever since I was little I've always hated stormy days like these, I've always hated how the lightning would crash on trees and houses and then leave a mega roar, like a lion." I said, my knees felt weak and I couldn't hold my balance any longer. I fell on the ground with Ripster still holding on to me, I closed my eyes trying not to listen to the roar of the storm. Ripster put his hand on my face and lightly kissed my lips. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here." He said softly, and then I felt everyone coming to embrace me. I felt safe, I felt everyone's comfort. I closed my eyes and laid down on Ripster's lap.

I never wanted this storm to end.

Street Sharks Chapter 9

When the storm was over, I looked up at Ripster, he was still asleep. "I'm surprised that anyone can sleep in this storm." I said to myself, I sighed and tried to go to sleep as well. But, I didn't even feel that tired. Then, the lights went back on, I sighed in relief that I didn't have to stay in the dark and more. "Hey guys, check it out! The lights are back on!" said Streex, I got up really fast and felt dizzy. I fell to my knees again; Ripster put his head on my head and felt my temperature. "Moby get me a cold rag, she has a fever." Said Ripster, I looked down feeling very tired. Ripster picked me up into his arms and carried me to my room.

When we were in my room, Ripster put me down on my bed and laid down next to me. "Don't worry, I asked everyone to help out to make you feel better. And don't you worry, I'm here for you." Said Ripster, I looked at Ripster and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, but now you should get some rest." Said Ripster, I nodded my head and went to sleep.

I woke up to a loud noise outside of my room; I was thinking that it might've been one of the sharks. But the noise was too loud to be any of the sharks. "Ripster, Ripster, I hear something! And it's kind of scaring me!" I said, Ripster patted my head and smiled. "Don't worry babe, I'll see what's making the noise while you go back to sleep." Said Ripster, I smiled back and lay back down on my pillow. Ripster got up from my bed and left the room with the door cracked, five minutes later Ripster came into the room still smiling. "See? There's nothing out there." Said Ripster, I sighed with relief. Then, I heard an even louder noise. "What the hell was that!? I could've sworn that-" Ripster went storming out of my room. "Hey! What the hell!?" yelled Ripster, I got even more scared than before. Then, everything just stopped. I hid underneath the sheets and quivered in fear, my teeth were chattering, and I closed my eyes. Then, the sheets were ripped off. "Hello, meat!" said a giant lobster, he grabbed me with his giant claws and kept pinching me with them! Then he put me in a sack!

An hour later, the giant lobster lifted me and threw me in a glass container. "Let me out! You fags!" I yelled, and then a man in a yellow metal suit came in the room. "Well, well, well, it seems that I have captured my old friend's little tyke. Killomari please set the tank to high viscosity." Said the madass scientist, I looked all around the whole tank. It was filling up with a suspicious liquid. "Please! You really don't wanna do this! Please let me go!" I yelled, madass scientist just kept smiling deviously. "My dear girl, who would let such a magnificent creature like you go? You will be perfect to destroy the Street Sharks! And make me rich beyond my dreams!" he said, I begged and pleaded for him to let me go. And then, the worst came to me… I couldn't control myself.

Street Sharks Chapter 10

I heard something banging on the door; it slammed open and I saw the Street Sharks. Ripster was with them, I wanted to cry. "Billy!" yelled Ripster; I came close to the glass. But something was wrong with me, I couldn't control my actions. I smashed the container that I was in and glass shattered everywhere, I looked up and saw the sharks in shock. "Babe, it's ok… you don't have to do this, we don't have to fight. Please babe… control it!" he said, I looked back down and got dizzy. Then, I lost total control of myself and saw nothing but a daze of the sharks. "She's gone into her berserker mode!" yelled Red, and then I attacked the Street Sharks. I tried to stop what I was doing to them, but then Ripster came in front of me. "Billy, control the monster inside you. It doesn't have to be this way, babe… look into my eyes and tell me something that Billy would say." He said, I then ran towards Ripster and grabbed his arm. Then, I ripped his whole arm off his body. He screamed, and then I bit his shoulder and started to rip off some skin off. But then, Ripster held me close to him. "Babe… L-let's go home." He said softly, I then let go of his shoulder and cried into his torn apart body. But then, I looked up and felt very dizzy again. That's when I saw my daddy, holding me in his arms like he used to when I was little. "Billy, let's go home. Let's go home and be together again, ok?" he said, I cried so hard that I yelled. "Daddy! Please come back! DADDY!"

When I woke up, I heard screams of pain. I ran to the door and saw Slammu and Red in my room trying to hold me down. "It's ok, Billy! He's gonna be fine!" yelled Slammu, I tried to be released from their grip, but they were too strong. "Billy look at me! He's gonna be fine! Ripster is gonna be fine!" yelled Red, I knew it! I knew that I hurt Ripster! I cried and started to scream.

When I was done crying Slammu and Red left me alone, I felt guilty for what I did to the one I loved. I heard the door open again; I looked to see who it was. It was Ripster, and with one arm and mostly covered in bandages. I couldn't even look at him without me feeling guilty for what I did to him. Ripster came close to me, he tried to hold me. But I felt nothing but guilt even if he tried to cheer me up. "Babe… I know how you feel right now. And it wasn't your fault, it was Paradigm's. He's the one to blame, I promise to get him for you." He said softly, I looked up at Ripster. He was smiling; I then pushed him on the bed and came with him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry! And the worst part is, is that I saw you as my dad! I hate him! I hate you dad! Mommy I need you! Sibby where are you!? I need my mommy and sibby!" I yelled, Ripster held me close with his one arm. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm here, I'm here. Let it all out, let it all out." He said softly, I've never cried so hard in my life.

When I was done crying again, I looked up at Ripster and saw that he was still awake. "Ok, I'm done crying now." I said, Ripster looked at me and held me tighter. "Billy, when we were leaving the lab. Paradigm came in and said something that really surprised me; he said that when he was examining you he found an egg… Billy, you're pregnant. And it's our baby too, we're gonna have a baby." He said, I got up and tried to think about this whole thing. I couldn't believe it! I'm pregnant! I held my stomach and closed my eyes. "I know that it's hard to believe, but you don't have to go through this. We can wait a little longer." I looked back at Ripster and tackled him to the ground, he said ouch. But then I looked at him and tears rolled down my cheek again, Ripster smiled and held me with his one arm. "If we're gonna have a baby, I want us to do this together." I said, Ripster held me tighter. "Yes, we will. And the others will help also, but there is also something that I wanted to ask you." He said, I got up and Ripster got on one knee. "Billy Montague, will you marry me?" he asked, I leaned over and kissed him. "Yes" I said, Ripster smiled. Ripster and I were happily engaged, and happy to have a new member of the family soon.


End file.
